Talk:Napoleon I of France
There's a portrait of him here. Turtle Fan 04:27, 5 February 2008 (UTC) I suspect Napoleon will be somehow used in Atlantis. TR 16:15, 7 October 2008 (UTC) The Bourbons were not Emperors of France. They were Kings of France. Turtle Fan 16:58, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Removing subsection on "The Pugnacious Peacemaker" For reasons explained on Talk:Napoleon V of France, I propose we remove the subsection for "The Pugnacious Peacemaker" from Nap I here. TR (talk) 20:51, November 28, 2014 (UTC) :The sub-section appears to have been created by User:Blaise MacDuff, the Purple Dragon. I agree that if there is no mention of either Napoleon in PP rather than coming from "Wheels", they should be removed. There are a number of other articles related to PP which may or may not be in PP. I read both novella years ago when I read the "Bottomlands" collection but don't have a very good recollection so I can't judge. ML4E (talk) 22:26, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Literary comment "Some may find it surprising that Harry Turtledove, the "Master of Alternate History," has never published a story directly involving Napoleon, one of the most obvious linchpins for a point of divergence." This just feels more like pontificating for the sake of doing so. I suspect many would like HT to tackle Napoleon head on, but I'm not sure if this is the place for it. "He frequently references the possibility of alternate Napoleonic history in the introductions to the anthologies he edits, many of which do contain stories on that subject by other authors." This is probably reasonable if HT has in fact referenced Napoleon in his various introductions. I can vaguely recall such references, but I couldn't tell you for sure. So I'd propose, either delete entirely, or, if we keep this comment, to pare it down to something like "while HT has engaged the idea of Napoleon AH in non-fiction, he hasn't actually written one yet." TR (talk) 16:06, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :I'd delete altogether. The pared down comment really isn't saying anything of any real interest. Turtle Fan (talk) 19:09, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :I agree with TR. ML4E (talk) 19:52, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :Like this one. I figure it could be deleted after resolution although it probably would be better in the article itself. ML4E (talk) 15:12, July 27, 2015 (UTC) bisexual? I know I remember some novel or article claiming that Napoleon had affairs with men as well as women, but his Wikipedia article mentions nothing about this, so maybe it's so much cock and bull? Maybe it's simply taking the interaction between Napoleon and Jean Lannes and blowing it out of proportion.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 22:14, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :I've never heard this, but it sounds like the kind of wafer-thin innuendo that's not worthy of acknowledgement. Turtle Fan (talk) 22:26, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Duke of Wellington The Duke of Wellington is mentioned in Liberating Atlantis, when one of the Consuls (I'm pretty sure it's Jeremiah Stafford) recalls a Wellington quote to the effect of "Soldiers are the lowest form of life." He then adds something like "Wellington was a reasonable man, even if he was English." I'm not so sure that's enough to justify creating an article on Wellington, though. In ''The Two Georges'', there's a city called Wellesley where Seattle is in OTL. Presumably it's named after Arthur Wellesley, since there are no other historical figures by that name that immediately spring to mind. While cities are bigger than ships, they're not as big as states, so that might argue against creating an article. However, this case is a bit special, as this is a major American West Coast city named for Wellington, whereas you'd never expect a major American West Coast city to be named for him in OTL. The fact that Arthur Wellesley is somehow part of American history in the Georges' timeline gives some insight into that world, and might justify creating a Wellington article for that reason alone. "Arthur Wellesley was an important figure in the history of the British Empire. Wellesley, Oregon, a major city on the American west coast, was named for him." If HT works Wellington into The Hot War (by having a POV ruminate on a melted-down, irradiated statue of the Duke, which is one of HT's tropes) or if one of HT's ancient short stories get anthologized and turns out to have Wellington in it, I guess the Atlantis and T2G bits can be added onto the resulting article.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 19:58, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Deletion of subsections The Southern Victory and The War That Came Early subsections basically say that Napoleon is regarded in those timelines pretty much the same way he's regarded in OTL. ''The Two Georges'' would be the only one left after the others are moved to References to Historical Figures in Turtledove's Work.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 20:51, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :Keep T2G, then hack down the lit com, because who fucking cares? TR (talk) 21:12, August 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, the Lit. Comm. does explain some of the tweeness but it probably is unnecessary. The other two sub-sections do have multiple references that should be preserved in the move. ML4E (talk) 21:54, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Cause of death I think it's appropriate to add "rumors of poisoning persist, but are unfounded." That's one of those debunked but still annoying conspiracy theories that needs tearing down.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 06:07, October 7, 2017 (UTC) :That is a bit of rumor mongering that needs to be ignored and removed if someone adds it here. ML4E (talk) 15:27, October 7, 2017 (UTC) ::I agree. The best way to deal with debunked bullshit is to leave it out altogether. TR (talk) 16:49, October 7, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah. Turtle Fan (talk) 19:18, October 7, 2017 (UTC)